Sugarcoat
by PAFromHell
Summary: "Draco felt like he was drowning. All the thoughts and feelings coursing through his body, filling up his heart and clouding over his brain were going to be the death of him-literally." Basically the usual Draco is abused story and he finds all the motivation to continue and change in one lovely man... Yaoi so rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my very first story I'm sharing. Ever. I know it will more than likely be as clichéd as hell but I hope you enjoy it any way. I do enjoy a good cliché every now and then. **

**Please read and review. I have no Beta so any and all mistakes are my own which I apologise for in advance. All reviews are welcome and any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!**

**Also I apologise for the short first chapter and I will say right away that updates might take a while as I won't always have access to the internet. I know how it feels to start reading a story and find out it doesn't go beyond the first chapter, so feel free to bug me after at least a week of no updates… **

Draco's P.O.V

Draco felt like he was drowning. All the thoughts and feelings coursing through his body, filling up his heart and clouding over his brain were going to be the death of him-literally. His father was getting worse. The stress of having to deal with his mother divorcing him was destroying his already cracked psyche. The beatings had increased tenfold and the starvation was at an all-time high. Draco had bruises littered all over his body, he could count his ribs and his vertebrae and he was too weak to even do any homework. He just hoped that he wouldn't get into too much trouble. Knowing his luck he would be in detention for the first few weeks of term. Draco thanked Merlin that today he was going back to Hogwarts; he simply hoped he didn't collapse before finding a compartment-alone.

Over the holidays he had severed ties with all his old friends; Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. He may be a Slytherin but he did not enjoy all the façades everyone put up and the backstabbing that occurred between them all. It was hypocritical of him as he was probably the biggest liar of them all, the one most willing to stab his "friends" in the back for popularity or power. He was a coward who had had no reason to change. Now, now all the motivation he needed was the desire not to end up as unhappy and broken as his father. The only person Draco would even think about trusting in his house was Blaise Zabini, the beautiful Italian. Unfortunately Draco had a feeling that teasing the boy about his homosexuality had destroyed any chance of a friendship between the two of them. The only reason Draco had teased Zabini was his own jealousy that Zabini had the courage to come out like that and tell the world who he really is. Yes, suave lady's man Draco Malfoy is in fact gay. How did this come about? One amazingly screwed up dream including his Godfather Severus Snape and Draco being used like a dirty cock whore. Needless to say Draco never shared that with any one!

Lucius had a driver drop him off at the station and Draco made his way to the platform. He kept his head down and ignored everyone around him, intent on finding a compartment and trying to complete some of his homework. Draco vaguely registered Pothead and his merry band of Redheads having a group therapy session or something on one end of the platform. Draco found an empty compartment on the far end of the train and stowed away his trunk, once he had taken out his Potions and Astronomy homework. He settled down, spreading his homework on the seat in front of him and was about to get started when the door to his compartment opened and in stepped the Terrible Trio. Draco was frozen in shock, one hand reaching for his work and his pale grey eyes opened to full capacity. The Terrible Trio simply stood stock still and gaped at the sight that greeted them. Potter's eyebrows disappeared into his flyaway hair, Weasley's blues eyes narrowed in suspicion and hatred while the mudb- no Granger, be nice- simply gave him a calculating look, as if he was a hard Ancient Rune to interpret and dissect. "What in Merlin's name are you doing in our compartment?!"The accusing question came from Weasley, how predictable. Draco sighed. He was expecting this. "As far as I'm aware I was in this compartment first and there also seems to be no brand of ownership on this compartment so I do not understand how you can claim this compartment as your own." The Weasels' face was getting redder each moment and Draco continued before he could explode. "However, I am willing to share as long as you do not bother me. Due to some unforeseen circumstances I have some homework to complete and would like to do so as soon as possible." Weasel looked as though he was about to explode, but Granger put a restraining hand on his arm and said, "That would be great, thank you so much."

As they put their trunks away, Weasel and Pothead were grumbling the whole time and shooting suspicious glances this way. Draco simply shrugged, pulled out his i-pod**1** and put his headphones in. Soon Breaking Benjamin was blasting in his ears, drowning out the babble of the Terrible Trio and trying to ignore the way his stomach was demanding food. Due to his intense focus on his homework he missed the calculating glance of Granger, the complete bafflement on Weasel's face (this was due to the I-pod) and Harry's jealousy (again, due to the I-pod.) Little did he know that the same thought was running through each teen's head- what the hell had happened to Draco Malfoy?

**It doesn't make sense now, but the next chapter will be in Hermione's POV (I think, I'm not a great forward thinker) and her brains will explain everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Better late than never right? I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in any way shape and form, I simply like putting the characters in very naughty situations as often as possible ; D**

**So, I find out I not only have an awesome review (thank you ****piglett)**** but I also have two favourites (thank you Dr Blanche Mottershead and silverhikari12). So I find this out and had a total uncharacteristic squeal fest! Thank you so much everyone, I really appreciate it! If I missed any one I totally apologise and hope you can forgive me.**

**So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **

Hermione was confused, and this is something that did not occur very often. Finding Draco alone in a compartment she could understand, his parents were getting divorced was common knowledge so him being alone made sense. It was everything else that didn't. Firstly, the fact that Draco had an I-pod, an **I-POD**! Last she checked Draco was dead set on following his father's muggle and mudblood footsteps and yet he had an I-pod that worked in a magical area that supposedly cancelled out any muggle item's ability to function?! Secondly Draco was busy trying to complete his holiday homework. Besides herself, Draco was not only the smartest in their year but the most anally punctual person she had ever encountered and yet here he sat finishing off his homework. Thirdly he looked exactly like Harry does after he comes back from his relatives-thin, pale and looking like he hasn't slept for weeks. His wrist bones stuck out and he had large bruise like shadows under his eyes; she could probably count his ribs and vertebrae if he were to take his shirt off. That thought made Hermione blush. She had always thought Draco was good looking, his pale skin, blonde hair and those cold grey eyes had always made her imagine what they would look like with an emotion other than indifference and hatred in them. So the fact that Hermione noted all these changes was not unsurprising considering how often she had stared at him.

The train ride was uneventful. Once Harry and Ron had gotten over the fact that they were sharing a compartment with 'The Prince of Slytherin,' they quickly forgot about him and went on as usual. The only change came when the food trolley came around. Hermione noticed that Draco hadn't even looked up and moved to get Draco's attention. Having forgotten about his I-pod, Hermione called his names a few times and got no response. She made to touch his shoulder and got the surprise of her life. Draco jumped off his seat, grabbed her wrist and twisted it. The look in his eyes was not one of anger but rather of fear, those beautiful grey eyes wide and suspicious. "T..Th.. The food trolley is here... I, um I thought per.. perhaps you would like some food?" for a long tense moment Harry and Ron stood and stared at Draco and Hermione thought perhaps she had done something wrong. And then Draco released her wrist and nodded. "Thank you." He replied. He moved towards the trolley, meanwhile Ron tried to glare at him with cheeks full of food **(a/n: think of a squirrel storing nuts in its cheeks)** and his arms positively overflowing with even more food. Harry simply stood there with a few chocolate frogs in hand and stared. The Prince of Slytherin had just said thank you. Despite going to the trolley Draco only brought 3 pumpkin pies and some pumpkin juice. What happened to the Draco that had to have his parents send him delicacies and sweets before the train even arrived at Hogwarts?

Once they had taken their seats again, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "How did you get your I-pod to work on the train? Will it work in the castle as well? How will you keep it charged?" Hermione blushed after that outburst and clapped her hands to her mouth. Everyone went still and turned to Draco, waiting for him to say something rude and offensive. Instead his eyes widened in surprise, he cleared his throat and started his explanation. Apparently he had found a semi-dark text in his father's library and after translating it from Russian**1** he had managed to use it on some of his muggle items. Apparently the spells enabled them to function as normal because they used magical energy instead of electrical as a source of energy. Basically he could use his I-pod for as long as he liked without it dying. Strangely the text wasn't Russian; rather it was a Russian translation from Ancient Greeks. Well, that's what Hermione got from Draco's complicated explanation. The boys just looked blank and when Draco shrugged and went back to his music and homework they demanded an explanation from her. For the rest of the train ride both of them went on about how she was being nice to 'The Ferret'. Finally Hermione snapped, "Just because you do not have the emotional maturity to behave like decent human beings doesn't mean I do not. I will act however I like to whomever I like! Now shut up and stop it, Draco is in the same compartment as us, have some respect!"

By the time she was done Hermione was out of breathe and the boys were staring at her wide eyed. Draco hadn't reacted in any way but Hermione had this suspicion that he had heard everything that had gone on. Harry and Ron ducked their heads and muttered small apologies. After that everything was subdued. Harry and Ron watched every move Hermione made expecting her to blow up at any moment and as such the ride was very quiet. A few friends stopped by to say hello but once they saw Draco they move on very quickly. Hermione just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and her own dormitory to get away from the subdued and tense atmosphere. It didn't help that Ron had said to her, "Draco is it?" with a strange look in his eyes. Hermione would breathe a sigh of relief when she finally alone, away from the boys' immaturity. Yet during the whole ride to Hogwarts she couldn't stop thinking of the puzzle that is Draco Abraxas Malfoy.. What happened to the Prince of Slytherin? Who had done it to him? And how was she going to help him?

**1**** I can totally see the Malfoys as being the type of family to learn all sorts of languages. Also I have a slight obsession with Russia…. Must be the vodka : P But I think it would be totally awesome if Draco could read, write and speak Russian! How hot would that be? **

**Right, Fan Girl moment over…. I hope this up to standard. There will be minimal Harry and Ron in this story, well, at least at the moment. I will do my best to keep the POVs mainly Remus and Draco with Hermione thrown in here and there. I have already given her the role of 'fag hag,' (no offense meant to any one) new best friend and confidante to Draco. I might just add Harry and Ron in later….**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Constructive criticism is welcome and any other suggestions are also welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soooooo much to everyone who has read my story. I'm really grateful that people have read my story, it feels really great to know people are enjoying it…. Or it would if I knew how people felt about it. Sorry about being rude but it would be great if I got a little feedback. I understand writing for the joy of it, but I need to know if I'm on the right track. I have never shared a story before and one review makes me worry my story isn't good enough-once again thank you to Piglett for the review. I'm not asking for great epics, just a 'job well done' here and there would be much appreciated….. **

**Also, I would like to thank ****smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime**** for deciding to follow my story, it feels great so thank you : )**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

Draco was not an idiot, nor was he deaf. He could hear most of what Weasel and Pothead were saying about him, despite the earphones. It was rather funny hearing Granger scold them like that, he had a hard time controlling his amusement when she blew up at them like that. He also felt bad about reacting like that when she came to tell that the food trolley was there, he was so focused on his work that her touch startled him-violently. He regretted his actions, he was not at home so his father was not there to beat him. He was worried Granger would figure out what had happened to him. Draco may not like her overbearing know it all attitude, but there was no denying that Granger was one of the smartest and most observant people he had come across-mudblood or not. Draco also understood Weasel and Pothead's reactions. He had treated them all like absolute shit during their time here and he knew many of his actions could never be forgiven. In essence, they were right, he was nothing but a coward who was too afraid to stand up to his father and acted like a prat to gain his father's approval.

Approval from his father was the one thing Draco had treasured above all else. He simply wanted his father to look at him and say "Well done Draco, I'm proud of you." Such simple words, such hardships he endured to hear his father say those desired words. So many memories of trying his best and failing to win his father's approval….

_Flashback:_

"_Father, I did it! I won the blue ribbon for best in show and dressage!" Lucius looked over the edge of the prophet and stared at his son, his silver eyes cold and bereft of any emotion. "And in the show jumping?" Draco looked nervous and stammered "I… I placed second, Pride knocked a jump and a pole nearly fell. Points were deducted for our mistake." "__**Our**__ mistake," Lucius thundered, "More like your mistake you worthless, incompetent brat! __**You **__tired him out, __**you**__ rode him incorrectly so do not blame Pride for your mistake." Lucius towered over his son at this stage and looked down on Draco, his cold eyes burning with fury. "As it seems you cannot ride Pride properly he shall be sold, I believe the Mcnairs'son is looking for a new horse, Pride will be gone in the morning." Draco would have crumbled into a sobbing heap on incoherency if he hadn't been taught that emotions were weakness, instead he pleaded. "Father, I will train better, I will dedicate any and all free time to getting. I pro-" "No Draco, one failure can be seen as a momentary wobble, a lapse in concentration so to speak, but two is consistent failure. Malfoys come first in everything they do or they do not do it-at all. Now go make yourself presentable, you look like a ruffian."_

_End Flashback_

Draco had a death grip on his quill. Pride was gone the next day; his beautiful black Arabian stallion was passed off to the Mcnairs. It was just before second year and the last time he hadn't been placed first had been 4 years prior. Trust his father to hold onto that and not even mention his two blue ribbons. Dinner for him was barely enough to sate his hunger in a normal day, let alone after a day of rigorous competition. Dobby was kind enough to bring him some leftovers later that night, something he would always be grateful for. Draco later learnt that Pride had been trained into exhaustion and sold to a knackery, his had broken after hearing that and he swore to never love anything or anyone else after that. It was also partially his reason for being so mean that year, especially to Granger. He wanted everyone else to suffer along with him, to feel the pain of losing a loved one and it was so easy with the Weasel and Pothead. All he had to do was mention that Granger was a mudblood and probably next and the fear light up in their eyes. But in the end it didn't make him feel any better. How pathetic was he? Scaring others and teasing them to feel better about himself, to be just like his father, just like with Zabini. How cliché of him.

Draco was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the train slowing down and coming to a halt. "Um, Draco?" A hesitant voice broke into his self-pitying thoughts. He jerked back in surprise and stared at the voice. Granger. She stood there and fidgeted for a moment. "We've, um , we have reached Hogwarts, just so you know." She turned to leave and before he could stop himself he grabbed her wrist. Granger looked back startled, her hand already reaching for her wand. "Thank you… For today." He waved his hand to encompass all she had done for him, "And I am truly sorry about early, you startled me and I didn't mean to hurt you." By the time he was done and let go of her hand, Granger's eyes had gone as wide as the proverbial saucers. "Um, well it was a pleasure, and I'm sorry I startled you." They both vaguely heard a voice shout, "Hermione, hurry up, we want to get our own carriage". Granger took a few steps and then gave him once last look, "See you around" she said and then she was gone.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. Had he really expressed gratitude and apologised to a hated enemy in one go. Malfoys were never grateful and never did anything wrong, hence eliminating the need to apologise, so this was a first for him. And yet the experience left him feeling strangely…. Lighter. As he packed up and made his way to the carriages he continued to examine how he felt. Why did what he had said have such and effect on him? He felt calm, and peaceful, as if he had just smoked a joint. Yes, he had done that to. _Perhaps this is how it feels being the real you, the kind you,_ his conscience said. _Perhaps this is how you should have always been…._

The search for a carriage was a blur. Thankfully he was alone as no-one wanted to sit with THE Draco Malfoy. He paid no attention to Sorting Hats song and ate only a little bit of salad at dinner. Dobby would bring him some soup later, it was the only thing he could handle after a holiday spent at home and Dobby did this for him after every holiday each year. As he made his way down to the dormitory he couldn't help but think of Zabini, how he had wronged him with his cowardice. He snapped his eyes to the dormitory entrance and uttered the password (goatweed-Snape was their head of house after all) and entered the common room. All eyes turned to him and as he made his way to his dormitory he could hear all the whispers start up behind him. He knew what they were about; his parent's divorce, his apparent betrayal of Slytherin and the way he had ditched his so called friends. Draco didn't care, he held his head up high and walked through the common room with all the grace and dignity that was gifted to the Malfoys. He looked every one who dared meet his gaze straight in the eyes and when they didn't look away he raised his eyebrow at them. They quickly averted their eyes and looked away. Despite his supposed loss of reputation he still had power over the masses. In his head he scoffed at them and couldn't help but think they were too easily cowed, just like him…..

Once he made it to his room, he shut the door, leant against it and slid all the way down. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Came from the sarcastic voice of Blaise Zabini, the one person he was both dreading and hoping to find, who was currently lounging on Draco's bed as if he owned it.. "Zabini." Draco sighed. "I really need to talk to you." Draco half pleaded, if Malfoys ever pleaded at all. "Why? So you can mock me again? Make fun of my homosexuality?" Draco shook his head vigorously. "No, I need to apologise. Please just listen to what I have to say, I don't expect you to forgive me or anything, I just need to get this off my chest." Blaise raised one eyebrow at the spectacle of Draco Malfoy pleading to be heard and expected nothing in return. "Go on." Blaise said. Draco took a deep breath and started. "I am so damn sorry for what I said about you after you came out. What I did was stupid and cowardly and I hate myself for everything I said and did to you. I know you won't believe me, I wouldn't believe me either. The only reason I did what I did was because I was afraid. I'm the coward everyone calls me because when you came out I was afraid you, and everyone else, would find out I am also gay. So I did the only thing I thought would save my heterosexual reputation- I mocked your sexuality in the hopes I could keep mine away from scrutiny and ridicule. I didn't want rumours to start and my family to pick up on them. I'm not proud of what I did to you, I hate the fact that I hurt the one person who actually has a backbone and a personality in this house, who is actually a decent person. I am so sorry Blaise. I don't deserve you forgiveness, but I hope one day you could hate me maybe a little less." Draco was panting by the end of his little speech, he couldn't find the courage to look this boy, no this man in the eyes. Blaise was stronger than he could ever be. There was a rustle and suddenly Blaise's hand gripped Draco's chin and forced him to look Blaise in the eyes. "I came here tonight to give you the same treatment you gave me last year, but after what I just heard I don't think I can…" Draco gave a humourless laugh and said, "Course you can "Zabini, it's this wonderful thing called revenge. I don't deserve you kindness." The last part was whispered, and Draco looked anywhere but at Blaise. "Maybe, but Draco I decide who gets my kindness and who doesn't. We will see how I feel tomorrow." And with that Blaise lifted Draco out the way and left his room.

Draco sat there flabbergasted. If he was in Blaise's position he would have taken advantage right away, not treated the person with kindness. Just another example of how Draco was such a worthless human. Draco quickly cast every silencing spell, alarm spell and repulsion spell on his door that he could think of; he really didn't need to be attacked in his sleep by his vengeful housemates. Draco sighed and took out the rest of his homework. It would be a long night and Dobby would only be by later. He might as well do something useful.

**I totally forgot about Blaise! He will definitely be making more appearances later! I will make the next chapter in Remus's POV or Blaise's POV. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I think there are a few things I need to clear up before I continue with the story; it will make life so much easier:**

**Draco and co are all entering their sixth year so everything up till now remains the same. It's from now on that it changes.**

**Firstly, Harry defeated Voldemort at the Department of Mysteries place…. Not sure how just yet but Harry did it.**

**Sirius so DID NOT DIE! Instead he was pardoned after Pettigrew was found and now Harry lives with Sirius.**

**Snape is now a celebrated hero for his years of service as a spy. He never wanted the DADA position; it was simply part of his spy act. He is still the snarky, sarcastic man he always is, just he is a little less vindictive and mean. He also has a few surprise : D**

**Remus and Tonks? EVIL! I have nothing against Tonks but Remus is made for Draco.**

**Lucius was a double agent who told both sides he was spying for them. He was actually just playing both sides so he would be in favour either way. This is also why Narcissa is divorcing him, she is no longer afraid of him (Voldemort).**

**Obviously Dumbledore did not die so he has re-instated Remus as the DADA Professor.**

**All these point will be expanded on later in the story.**

**I have to thank Piglett and Yaiofanfake for reviewing my story. I am sorry this took so long, but writing in Remus's POV has been a total bitch. I hope this chapter is up to standard.**

**Well here is a chapter I have been so nervous to write, Remus's POV. Enjoy!**

Remus was wondering the many passage ways and corridors of Hogwarts. He was grateful to be back at Hogwarts, despite all the unpleasant mail he had received about him taking up the position. Now he was closer to Harry and his friends; he finally had a chance to be involved in the life of his best friend's son. He could be there for Harry like he should have been all those years ago; though it was perhaps a little too late. Remus loved working here, and was glad to hear he wouldn't be poisoned one day because Severus actually wanted the job. Turns out he was more than happy with being the Potions Professor but had to pretend he wanted the DADA position due to his spying. Severus was probably annoyed that Sirius got the Transfiguration position- well at least as an apprentice for this year. Severus now had two Marauders to deal with and the son of one. The man might just burst a blood vessel. There was so much that Remus loved about Hogwarts, all the memories it brought back-good and bad. He couldn't wait to start reaching again, he loved sharing his knowledge with others and the children had loved him, even though the Slytherins tried hard not to show it.

Remus also wanted to be of help to the students, no matter what house they were in. The war had left its mark on so many of the students and Remus wanted to help them recover from the harsh reality of war. A prime example would the Malfoy kid. He was even paler than usual, thin and looked like he hadn't slept in ages. He knew Malfoy's parents were divorcing, and that his father had been a spy, but something about the way he carried himself made Remus believe there was something else going on. He highly doubted Malfoy would want any help from a werewolf; Malfoy had been the first to ridicule him about that the moment the Slytherins were told about what he really was. Oh who was he kidding, he is busy trying to make his interest seem neutral. How pathetic. The truth was Remus had always been attracted to pale blonde, grey eyed beauties such as Draco. Lucius had actually been one of his first crushes; after James and Sirius of course. It didn't help that Draco had a far more feminine figure and amazingly delicate features that made his mouth water.

Remus had ignored the stirrings of Moony in third year whenever he had looked at Draco, it was unnatural and perverted. Yet Moony was always demanding that he take what was his, that he dominates Draco and show him who he belonged to. Draco's current situation makes Remus want to hide Draco away from the world and protect him. Not many people knew this but Remus was an Alpha; he simply hid behind his shy mousy persona. He had thought perhaps he could divert his attentions to lovely Miss Tonks, but that had almost ended in disaster. Fortunately Tonks seemed to realise what was going on and ended the relationship before it went any further and destroyed their friendship altogether. The last he heard she was getting close to Shacklebolt and he was happy for her, Shacklebolt would treat her properly, he would give her what he himself could never give her: love and a future. Remus felt rather pathetic about it all. Here he was pining after a 16 year old boy whom he wasn't even sure was gay, and if he was he would certainly not be interested in Remus.

Remus knew he was not much of a catch, he was an old werewolf who had little money and even less social standing so how could an aristocrat like Draco fall for him. The only thing Remus had going for him was his knowledge and that was it. He had never believed his friends and Tonks that he was good looking and charming in his own right, that he could make men and women drool all over him just by being who he was. Remus finally reached his quarters and entered. It looked a lot like it first had except he had more books that were of better quality, as were all his clothes and his furniture. The one other benefit of Sirius being freed was that Sirius now spent loads of money on Remus, trying to spruce him up and help with catching his perfect mate. And Remus was amazingly grateful that his friend was willing to all of this for him, after the way Remus had treated him. But Sirius had this amazing ability to look at situations from all angles and forgave Remus for everything. This just made Remus even more ashamed! How he deserved such an amazing friend was beyond him.

He sighed and shook his head. Enough depressing thought for now, he had classes in the morning and needed to go to sleep. "Dobby!" He called to the empty room. Harry had told him about this particular house-elf and Remus did indeed enjoy the puzzle that this little elf was. Right now however, he was looking for a glass of Firewhisky. Why would a house-elf be in charge of his Firewhisky? Because once Remus started he never seemed to stop so Dobby had orders to never give him more than one glass. Remus looked around and frowned. Normally Dobby would be here by now. "Dobby!" Hopefully the elf was alright, there were many things Remus could envisage happening to him. Remus was starting to think rather gruesome thoughts (being dissected alive, body being used for illegal potions) when a sudden pop startled him out of his theories. "Dobby! Are you alright? You didn't appear right away and I was concerned that something foul had happened." Dobby's ears twitched and his eyes went wide, "Master Harry was to be telling Dobby that his Moons was a good and kind sir, and he was right!" A few tears escaped Dobby's eyes, "But I is to being fine sir," and here Dobby's eyes became distant and troubled, "there was simply someone Dobby had to be helping Moons sir." Remus was worried. "Is this someone going to be oaky Dobby? What happened to them?" Dobby started shaking and shook his head, making his ears flap around his head, "I cannot be telling you Moons sir, I is to be promising I would never tell anyone unless Master is giving me permission to." There was only one person Dobby called master. Remus pulled himself upright and stared hard at Dobby. "Is this about Harry? Is he okay Dobby? You have to tell me if there is a problem!" Moony was snarling in the back of his mind. Is Cub okay? If anyone has hurt him- "No Moons sir!" And quickly Remus was pulled out of Moony's thoughts and looked at Dobby. He was cowering before him, "It is not Master Harry, he is to being fine! But sir, I cannot tell you, I had to promise I would tell not a soul about this, please do not make me tell!" Dobby looked on the verge of tears and Remus simply deflated. He was too tired and too strung out to deal with this at the moment. "I am sorry Dobby; I did not mean to loss my temper like that. Could you please fetch me a glass of Firewhisky, I will not continue asking tonight." Dobby looked relieved, bowed and left. Another 'pop' signalled the return of Dobby and his Firewhisky. "Is there anything Dobby can be doing for you sir?" "No, thank you Dobby, and good night.

Once Dobby left, Remus heaved a sigh. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Draco, Sirius, Tonks and even more Draco. He massaged his temples hoping to alleviate the oncoming headache. When did life become so difficult? Who was this 'Master' that Dobby was helping, and who else besides Harry would he call Master? A student? A teacher? Where they okay? What help had they needed from Dobby? There was just too much for Remus to think about. Remus stared out his window as he drank his Firewhisky and slowly relaxed. His mind soon drifted from all these incessant thoughts to the one person he wanted to think about-Draco. His fine blonde hair, his smoky grey eyes and all that beautiful pale skin, just waiting to be marked as his, to show the world exactly who Draco belonged to. He could fell Moony pulling at his bonds, pacing up and down, snarling and growling at the thought of claiming HIS territory and staking his claim. Remus's eyes quickly turned gold; Moony was now in control. Images filled his mind. Draco kneeling before him, that sarcastic mouth being put to better use, Draco sprawled out on his bed waiting to be claimed, baring his neck to Moony to show his submission. Remus fought the images and the subsequent desire, but Moony won out. Quickly he unbuttoned his jeans and reached inside. His head fell back and he closed his eyes, imagining that what he was doing to his body was actually being done by Draco. Up and down his shaft, his thumb swiping over his slit every now and then. Pre-come dribbled out of his slit and he used this as lubrication. Instead of his own hand he felt Draco's smaller, softer hand. Up and down, twisting every this way and that. Remus reached down with his other hand and fondled his balls. He could feel the release coiling in his stomach, waiting to be released. He imagined Draco dropping down and swiping his tongue over the head of his cock and that image was enough to send him over the edge. He came gasping Draco's name and shuddered at the intensity of his orgasm. It was always like this.

Remus lay there panting in his chair. Slowly but surely he came down from his high. The guilt hit him next. How could he think this way over such a young boy, it was despicable! Remus hurriedly cleaned up and got ready for bed. As he slipped into bed his thoughts couldn't help but turn to Draco once again. He couldn't help but wonder what Draco was thinking about right now and he grew warm thinking that Draco was safe and happy at Hogwarts. If Remus only knew then how far that thought was from the truth, he wouldn't have fallen asleep so easily….

**I'm sorry if this seems weird, I just thought that Moony would not be bothered by things such as age and Remus could only follow Moony's lead. If the 'sex scene' seems rather pathetic then I apologise as it's the first time I have ever done anything like that. If anyone has any tips I would be so grateful.**

**I apologise in the delay in the update but life has just been really hectic. Between work and exhibitions, plus the trouble I had with this POV I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this and please review, I love any and all feedback : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoping to redeem myself, I am posting this as soon as possible. Hope the last chapter was bearable. **

**I feel I have been very rude to all those who are following my story, mainly Yaoifanfake and Smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime. I hope my story is worth you following.**

**Thank you to those that have made my story a favourite (Dr Blanche Mottershead and silverhikari12). Sorry if I'm sound like broken record that just keeps repeating itself, but I am really grateful. **

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

Draco woke up early. He was sluggish and tired, but that's what you get when you stay up all night finishing all your homework. He was really grateful for Dobby's help. Dobby had stayed with him, making sure he ate some weak soup and looking after his wounds. There was a moment when he had to go help one of the teachers and came back a mess. All he could go on about was Mister Moons being angry at him. Draco had fallen asleep at his table as usual but had woken up in his bed, dressed in his pyjamas. He owed Dobby so much for all his help. Draco quickly showered, not wanting any of his house mates to see the proof of his abuse and the scars that littered his body. He was not ready for anyone to know about what he went through. Draco was one of the first ones to the Great Hall. He had decided to forgo his usual primping session. Now his hair reached his chin, but it wasn't slicked back as his father demanded, but hung loosely and every so often fell into his eyes. He also found he could use his hair as a curtain so people could look at him and he could shut all the stares out. All he had done this morning was cast a few glamours that hid his tiredness and the paleness of skin. He was naturally pale but recently he looked even paler and it was a sickly kind of pale. The only people in the Great Hall were a few Ravenclaws who watched him with a detached sort of fascination, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin.

Lupin. Oh how he feared the man. Not because of what or who he was, but rather because of what he felt for the man. In his third year he didn't understand this desire to be close to him, to prove himself worthy of his Professor and this almost uncontrollable desire to submit to him. All he had ever wanted was for Professor Lupin to look after him, for Draco to please him to the best of his abilities and make the man happy. It was only in his fourth year that he had realised what this meant. He was attracted to his professor and wanted to be by his side for the rest of his life. But who was he kidding; he had shown Professor Lupin only hatred and the man was sure to hate him. He was a coward who hid who he truly was to make life easier for himself. He hurt everyone around him and followed the masses despite saying he was different and unique. He was pathetic and no one would want him. He came with too much baggage and too many issues. The foundations of who he was were irreparably damaged and he could not expect Lupin to try and fix him. Unfortunately his heart and his libido refused to agree with his head. He yearned to be by Lupin's side, to pleasure him and be pleasured in return. Crap! Now he was getting a hard on! Despite his 'innocence' Draco knew the basics of gay sex and wanted it so badly. He was too scared to try anything, especially to himself but it didn't mean he couldn't crave it. A light blush had covered his cheeks and he was so lost in thought he didn't notice Blaise sitting down next to him. "Good morning Draco." Shocked Draco out of his thoughts and he turned to Blaise so fast he nearly got whiplash. His eyes widened in surprise and his heart rate sky rocketed. "Bl.. Blaise, good morning to you as well." Draco looked around and noticed the Great Hall had slowly started to fill up. Why was Blaise sitting next to him? Surely he hated him for what he had done to him last year. Blaise gave him an appraising look and he knew why. He hadn't been paying attention and had lost control of his emotions. This was not something a Slytherin did. Draco shook his head and straightened up, his cool mask of indifference fell into place and he became the Ice Prince again. They sat in silence for a while as they ate breakfast; Draco simply managed a few pieces of toast and some pineapple. He saw the furtive looks Blaise sent him and ignored them. He knew he was out of character, but he didn't care. They received their time tables and he almost groaned. He had DADA first thing for three mornings and he hated it. How was he going to handle seeing his crush so early every morning? At least he had potions afterwards.

As he and Blaise made their way to DADA, Blaise gave him the second shock of the morning. "So who is he? The one who was making you blush this morning?" Draco just stopped and stared at him. "What… I mean… I don't… What?" Blaise laughed at him and shook his head. I know that look Draco, you have a crush." They continued walking and Draco looked at the ground. He didn't know how to answer this and he was surprised that Blaise was even interested. "He… He is someone who is so far out of my league it is not even funny. I would never ever be good enough for him." They had reached the DADA class and Blaise simply stared at him in shock. Everyone was already at the class; Lupin was easily one of the student's favourite professors, if not their favourite. Before Blaise could ask what Draco meant by that they were called into the class and told to take a seat. Draco sat in a corner at the back away from the rest of the class. He had no interest in being bothered by anyone so he was going to stay as far away as possible. "Welcome to another year of Defence Against The Dark Arts. This year is going to be different in that hopefully you will actually learn something." There were a few dark chuckles at that, the previous years had been absolutely ridiculous and they needed a good teacher. Draco kept his head down and refused to look at the person the voice belonged to, that beautiful honey voice that made him want to turn into a pile of goo where he stood, or rather where he sat. "We will learn about dark creatures and light ones, how to defend yourself, as well as how to attack. I will do my best to bring you up to standard and it will be hard work but the rewards will be great. So firstly I would like your essays on Werewolves. It should be a minimum of four feet and no more than ten." As everyone rose to hand in their parchments Draco was not in the least bit surprised to see how long Hermione's essay was. The only one longer was his own essay and she gave him the stink eye for it. Draco was amazingly pleased with his essay; it was the only one he even tried to complete over the holidays. They had been asked to write about the regulations surrounding werewolves and to write their own opinions about how they felt how werewolves should be dealt with. Draco had many views, but if he had realised the man he was crushing on was going to read it he would have censored it slightly. It was too late now, he was up next.

Draco stood up from his chair and walked to the front of the class. He stood in front of Lupin, his face towards him but his eyes diverted. He felt if he looked at him he would show everything he felt and he could not let that happen. The resulting break down would be embarrassing and if he was rejected he would not be able to handle it. He needed to protect what little was left of his heart. As he handed his essay over, his fingers brushed Lupin's. The spark of electricity caused him to freeze up and stare at his Professor. Lupin looked back, just as shocked. Draco withdrew his hand quickly and returned to his seat. His heart was racing and he couldn't look at his professor. This year was going to be absolutely hell.

**Well there you have it, the next chapter. The next one will be Blaise and maybe mix in some Lupin. I want to start making my chapters more than one POV, it's so much easier.**

**Please review, I would love it. Thank you! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**It seems like I have a lot of inspiration today, I just keep writing. **

**Well here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

When Blaise was finished with his morning routine he went to check on Draco. Their conversation last night kept playing on repeat in his mind. He had gone to Draco's room with the intention of giving him a taste of his own medicine; he wanted to show Draco how it felt to be teased and ostracised. What he had happened instead had shocked him. He had not only received one of the most heartfelt apologies he had ever heard, but a confession as well. Who knew **the** Draco Malfoy was gay! His crush was just like him! What had scared him however, was the way cool, aloof and totally unflappable Draco Malfoy has pleaded for his forgiveness. It had made him think of the rare moments of kindness he had witnessed from Draco in the past years; helping first years find their way, comforting those who were home sick and a myriad of other actions. Draco didn't know he had seen these moments and for a long time he hadn't understood why he had hidden such an amazing part of himself, a part he had fallen for. Last night had cleared that up pretty quickly-Draco was afraid of his father, and for good reason. It all made sense. When Blaise had come out, he had seen a flash of panic in his eyes and then Draco had started mercilessly teasing him. Most of the magical community had nothing against homosexuals but many pureblood families say them as unnatural so he had assumed that's where the hatred has stemmed from. He had hoped when he came out that Draco would be more understanding. It was his feelings for Draco that had helped him realise which gender he preferred. Now, Blaise didn't know how to react to this new Draco.

Blaise hadn't forgiven Draco yet, he simply wanted a chance to see if Draco was genuine in his apology and he needed to figure out what had happened to him. When he had reached Draco's room he wasn't there. Blaise found this odd as Draco was famous for spending hours on his appearance to look as put together as possible. When he finally entered the Great Hall the sight that had greeted him had him hard in seconds. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, completely oblivious to his surroundings. He seemed to be lost in deep thought, staring at his plate. His hair was untouched by any products and hung softly around his face, accentuating his high cheekbones and delicate features. He was gnawing on his plump bottom lip, an action he probably wasn't even aware of, and a light blush spread across the pale skin of his cheeks. Oh how Blaise deeply desired to be the cause of that blush, he wanted to see where else he could get Draco to blush. Draco was so oblivious to the rest of the world that he didn't even notice Blaise sitting next to him until he spoke, "Good morning Draco." Draco's head shot and he turned to Blaise in record speed. His eyes had widened in surprise and what Blaise was sure was fear. "Bl.. Blaise, good morning to you as well." And then the Ice Prince returned. Draco shook his head, straightened up and his face became impassive and aloof. Merlin how he wished he could break through that mask!

While eating, Blaise couldn't help but glance furtively at Draco. He barely ate-just some toast and pineapple. Blaise was worried; the Draco he knew ate large breakfast with gusto; now he ate as if his food was poisoned. Once they had received their timetables, (DADA first this morning) he and Draco left for class. As they walked, Blaise couldn't keep his curiosity in check. "So who is he? The one who was making you blush this morning?" Draco just stopped and stared at him. "What… I mean… I don't… What?" Blaise laughed at him and shook his head. Draco could be really dense sometimes. "I know that look Draco, you have a crush." They continued walking and Draco looked at the ground. Blaise was on edge, he really needed this answer, he needed to know Draco's confession was real. "He… He is someone who is so far out of my league it is not even funny. I would never ever be good enough for him." Draco whispered despondently. Blaise stared at him in shock. Draco Malfoy believing he wasn't good enough for someone? Unfortunately they had reached their class and he couldn't ask Draco anything else. As they entered the class Professor Lupin gave him such a deadly stare he nearly recoiled. He lowered his head and found a seat in the middle; he needed to be close to the front in order to pay attention. He watched helplessly as Draco headed to a corner in the back.

Draco kept his head down and his hair curtained his face. There was also this confusing tension to him. Professor Lupin cleared his throat and started his lesson. "Welcome to another year of Defence Against The Dark Arts. This year is going to be different in that hopefully you will actually learn something." Blaise smirked at that; the previous year's teachers had been absolutely useless. Blaise glanced at Draco and noticed he still hadn't raised his head. . "We will learn about dark creatures and light ones, how to defend yourself, as well as how to attack. I will do my best to bring you up to standard and it will be hard work but the rewards will be great. So firstly I would like your essays on werewolves. It should be a minimum of four feet and no more than ten." Blaise groaned. His essay had barley reached four feet. He didn't have many opinions on werewolves and he had even less knowledge on how to regulate them. It wasn't something he had given a great deal of thought but obviously Draco had as his essay was the longest in the class. He had to stifle a laugh at the glare Miss Busy Beaver Granger shot him when she saw her essay was not the longest and watched as Draco went up to hand in his essay. He couldn't help but notice the way Draco tensed as he got closer to Professor Lupin and the crazy thought ran through his head that perhaps he was afraid of the Prof. Blaise found this absurd as Prof was easily the most gentle person he had ever come across, even if he was a werewolf. Then he saw Draco's reaction to being touched by the Prof. Their fingertips brushed when Draco was handing over his essay. Draco froze and his eyes finally found the Prof's, a light blush graced his cheeks. SO, this was the man Draco fancied. He was so totally fucked. How could he compete with Professor Lupin of all people for Draco's affections? He watched somewhat detached as Draco beat as rather hasty retreat, for a Malfoy, and sighed.

Blaise barely paid attention to the rest of the lesson, but by the end of the class he knew one thing-Draco and the Prof had feelings for each other but were completely oblivious to how the other felt. What idiots! He saw the way Draco's eyes would wander over to the Prof when he thought no one would notice, and the way Prof would stare at him in the same way, an uncontrollable hunger in his eyes. Now he understood the glare. Prof saw Draco as his and Blaise had stepped into his territory. Blaise now had a purpose for this year-he was going to get theses blind idiots to admit their feelings for one another and find out what happened to Draco in the process. One of Blaise's favourite past times was match making and he couldn't wait. Now he just had to find someone to help rid him of his feelings for Draco…

**Well, here is another chapter. I like Blaise as a slightly less formal character, and there needs to be someone who can teach Draco to have a bit of fun. He hasn't completely forgiven Draco, that will take a little more time.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I had an interesting question from yaoifanfake, will I have more POVs? To be totally honest I haven't the faintest idea. I'm thinking of having just the main four-Draco, Remus, Blaise and Hermione- for now and then adding in others as I go along or should I start introducing more POVs now? I'm not entirely sure about the POVs part of it so if you have any suggestions I would really appreciate it.**

**Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

When Remus woke up he felt slightly better, slightly more in control of himself and his emotions. He used hid morning run to reinforce that control and by the time he had showered and reached the Great Hall he was sure he was in total control. He had barely greeted Professor Dumbledore, "Please, call me Albus my dear boy", when the object of his fantasies walked in. The sight of him had Moony fighting to race to Draco, throw him onto the table amidst all the breakfast and have his wicked way with the boy. Remus's eyes flashed gold and he had an iron grip on the edge of his seat keeping him from jumping the unsuspecting boy. Draco looked simply mouth-watering; his hair lay softly around his face, free of any hair products and all Remus wanted to do was tangle his hands in those lush locks. Once Draco sat down, he seemed to be lost in thought. A delectable blush spread across his cheeks and he couldn't help but wonder how far he could get that blush to go. He had to shift uncomfortably as Little Moony decided to start making itself known; the images running through Remus's head too much for his control. Albus chose that moment to strike up a conversation. "Draco has changed quite a lot since you were last here Remus. One cannot help but imagine what he has gone through to bring these changes about…" The look in Albus's eyes was both sad and contemplative. "If only he had someone to rely on, to help him…. But I suppose his friend will have to do for now." Before Remus could reply, Sirius made his presence known. "MOONY! How are you this morning my marauding friend?" The dirty thoughts that ran through his mind at that last combination had him choking out a barely audible "Good and you Sirius?" before he took a sip of his still too hot tea; which of course had him gasping and coughing at its scalding heat. Sirius was laughing his deep throated laugh and the headmaster was trying to contain his laughter till a dark velvet voice spoke up sarcastically, "My, my, you cannot even drink your tea properly and yet you are to be a teacher. However are you going to manage teaching a class of rowdy children Lupin?" Remus turned with a smile and quickly retorted before Sirius got involved; "Why I will simply scare them into submission! I am a werewolf after all!" He added a fake growl just for the fun of it. Albus laughed out loud at his antics and Snape's eyes showed his mirth. He simply nodded his to show his appreciation for the joke and made his way to his seat. Remus had become somewhat friendlier with the man after the war and knew his sarcasm was his way of teasing. It also gave him a feeling of accomplishment when he managed to get those cold, emotionless eyes to light up with mirth and was totally worth the betrayed shock on Sirius's face. He simply shrugged at the questioning look he received and turned to his breakfast.

He was just starting on his breakfast when he glanced at Draco again. The sight that greeted him nearly had him losing control again, Blaise Zabini had approached Draco and whatever he had said had Draco jumping in his seat. He continued to watch the two of them for the rest of breakfast and tried to contain the inexplicable feeling of jealousy that rose whenever he saw the two of them talking to each other. Moony had already taken a dislike to the boy; Draco was theirs and no-one, NO-ONE was allowed to get close to what was his. Remus had to continuously swallow down the growls that threatened to be let loose. He had no right to think like this, he knew the boy wasn't even gay so he had no hope in that regard. He needed to get himself under control; he had sixth year Slytherin/Gryffindor combination first thing this morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the students started arriving he couldn't help but glare at Zabini-Draco was theirs! He just managed not to attack the boy for his earlier indiscretion. He strode into the class and couldn't help but notice that Draco sat in a far corner away from everyone. He leant against his desk and started. "Welcome to another year of Defence Against The Dark Arts. This year is going to be different in that hopefully you will actually learn something." He got a few chuckles at that and totally understood them. Draco remained silent in his corner, not even raising his head at his words. "We will learn about dark creatures and light ones, how to defend yourself, as well as how to attack. I will do my best to bring you up to standard and it will be hard work but the rewards will be great. So firstly I would like your essays on werewolves. It should be a minimum of four feet and no more than ten."

As his students started bringing up their essays, he had to hide a laugh at Granger's indignation that Draco had a longer essay than she did and had to swallow the mix of pride and apprehension he felt when he saw the length of the essay.

Remus knew Draco did not like werewolves but he didn't know if he could a whole essay dedicated to such hatred. He waited anxiously till it was Draco's turn to come up. As Draco got closer he could see the rising tension in him, and all he wanted to do was soothe him but he didn't think that action would be looked upon kindly. Even when Draco stood right in front of him, he stilled refused to look him in the eye. But oh how glorious it was to have him so close! Draco smelt so tempting, like rich dark chocolate, vanilla and a woodsy, almost pine like scent. Then their fingertips brushed and the electricity that rushed through his body had him thanking his years of control; Draco was nearly ravished right then and there in front of his peers. Draco's reaction did not go unnoticed by him; he startled ever so slightly, those beautiful eyes finally met his with so much confusion in them and his heart rate increased tenfold. Fear. That one word made Remus's heart sink as he watched Draco return to his seat. Draco was afraid of him and that broke his heart. Remus continued with his lesson, stealing glances at Draco whenever he thought no-one was looking. He really needed to stop thinking of the boy this way….

**Not my best effort but I hope you enjoy regardless. Thank you to b3yondimaginations, deejo230, siberiamouse, smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime and yaoifanfake for following my story. I hope you are enjoying.**

**Please review, it makes my heart flutter : P**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOOOOO, I'm late with this chapter because I have been struggling with the time frame. Every day would be great, but exhausting and way too long in the long run. I'm going to start putting more gaps and write about the important stuff.**

**Thank you to Me-and-eM for all your wonderful reviews, they are great! Here is the next chapter, dedicated to Me-and-eM, the amazing Russian ; )**

* * *

Draco was exhausted. The last week had been one of the longest in his life. He not only had to play catch up with all the homework he had missed during the holidays, but he also had to do all the homework given to him this term. That was just the beginning; he had to dodge all his angry housemates so every night was a nightmare of making sure his door was warded enough so no one could get in, he had to endure all the taunting surrounding his parent's divorce while maintaining his cold persona and then there was Remus. Every night the dreams came to him, no pun intended. Some nights Remus would make long, sweet love to him, showing Draco just he means to Remus. Other nights they would just fuck like animals, over and over again, even when Draco couldn't keep going Remus did. And every morning he had a mess to clean up. Draco felt like a 13 year old who had just discovered what his dick did and it annoyed him! He was meant to have control over his body and his emotions by now and yet every night he proved that he didn't. He was ashamed that all his fantasies revolved around a man who wouldn't even look at him twice. He hated that he was pining after someone who would never be interested in him. Then again, who would ever be interested in him? Draco was the son of one of the most well-known Death Eaters in the wizarding world, was a bastard who treated those around him with disgust, scorn and hatred and he was a selfish fool. He had to put these thoughts of Remus out of his head, before they made him do something crazy.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "May the force be with you!" shouted Blaise from outside his door, "Now let me in you miserable ass!" Draco couldn't help but laugh at that. As he got up to let Blaise in he couldn't help but be amazed. Every day Blaise sat with him, treating him with a kindness he didn't feel he deserved, and every night Blaise came to his room and they did their homework together and then they talked about anything and everything. He was glad he apologised, Blaise was an awesome friend. Draco opened the door and blinked. "What on earth are you carrying?" He asked Blaise. Blaise was holding potion bottles, a picnic basket and a whole bunch of what looked like torture instruments to Draco. "Really darling," Blaise replied with one eyebrow lifted, "Has it been that long since you have done you hair? Or your nails?" He dumped everything on Draco's bed and whirled round to face him. Blaise took in Draco's face, clutched at his chest, and gasped in horror. "OH MY MERLIN! It has hasn't it! Well don't worry baby, Blaise is going to rectify that right away!" He quickly summoned up a chair and before Draco could think of any excuses he was seated. The chair was soft and comfy and had an automatic massage feature that nearly had Draco moaning in pleasure. "Blaise, I can't-" "Oh no, no cannots, will nots and refuse tos! I am going to make you look gorgeous tonight and you have no say in it!" Blaise stood right in front of Draco, legs spread and his hands on his hips, "Do you understand me?" Draco nodded. "But how can I repay you for this?" Blaise shook his head. "This is what friends do. I WANT to do it and therefore I WILL. I don't need something in return. Now, sit back and relax. I'm going to make you even more gorgeous!" So Draco did just that. He sat back, relaxed and followed Blaise's simple commands; "Drink this. Move this there. Close eyes, open them" for the next three hours. In that time one word reverberated through his head. FRIEND! Draco had never had a true friend. He had allies and acquaintances, bodyguards and followers but never a true friend. He was over joyed, yet he was scared at the same time. What if he messed this up? Would Blaise forgive him again if he did or said something stupid? Merlin, he did not want to mess this up!

"All right, you can look now!" Blaise turned the chair with a flourish and Draco got a good look at himself. His hair now reached the middle of his back thanks to a hair lengthening potion, with a few bangs that reached mid neck. His skin was glowing and clear, his nails had been manicured, his feet pedicured and his eyebrows tamed. "All you need now is some piercings." Came the wistful sigh from Blaise. Draco couldn't help it; the emotions that had been playing through his body made him an emotional mess. "Blaise… I … Its amazing," He turned to Blaise, "Thank you," he said, tears starting to make their way down his face, "Thank you so much." Blaise suddenly found himself with an armful of grateful Draco. Blaise stroked Draco's hair, "Baby, it's an absolute pleasure. Now, dry those tears we wouldn't want puffy eyes to ruin the look and lets go eat some of the snacks I brought along." Draco stepped back, wiping his tears away. "M'kay" he mumbled. The long week along with his emotional outburst had exhausted him and he needed to sleep. "Now, I have some fruit, mainly strawberries I know how much you love them, some cinnamon biscuits and that heavenly dark chocolate from Honeydukes. Now eat up, you must be starving." They lay back and started eating, Blaise's replies getting shorter and shorter the later it got. Finally Draco looked over and saw Blaise curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Draco gently removed everything from the bed, pulled the covers up over Blaise and lay beside him. This was his small way of saying thank you, there was no need to wake him and send him off. Besides, it felt kind of nice to have someone in bed with him. What would it feel like if it was Remus? Ran through Draco's head as he fell asleep…

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked the randomness of that, just thought there should be a little bit of happiness somewhere. I have another question to pose to my readers- should Draco get a piercing and if so where? All suggestions would be welcome. I am also sorry about the shortness, but I hope it was good anyway.**

**To Me-and-eM I hope the paragraph spaces are better. If not, just say so and I shall fix it for my next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, it makes my inner fan girl happy ; P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm so sorry this is late. Life has been off the walls crazy. I have started a new job, I am working on helping a friend set up a new business and my Godmother is arriving back from * months overseas. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who is following my story, thank you so much for all the support I greatly appreciate it!** **So thank you to:**

**Bloodshade**

**b3yondimaginations**

**deejo230**

**ratmgrlly**

**siberiamouse**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime**

**yaoifanfake**

When Blaise woke up he was really confused. First, he wasn't in his room and secondly there was someone else in bed with him and he definitely did not remember hooking up with anyone last night. Blaise looked to his left and the sight left him breathless. There lay Draco Malfoy, face relaxed and peaceful. There was a faint blush on his face, his newly acquired hair tangled around him and he was clutching his pillow for dear life. For a moment Blaise didn't understand the blush until Draco rocked his hips and moaned ever so slightly. Oh My Merlin! He is having a wet dream! Blaise's mind blanked and he could only stare as Draco continued to rock his hips and moan. Merlin was he beautiful! "Remy, more please." Escaped from Draco's lips and that immediately broke through his trance. Blaise got up hurriedly, grabbed his shoes and went to shower in Draco's bathroom. He didn't think he could handle Draco's wet dream without taking advantage of the poor boy… The bathroom was his next big surprise. "What on earth? Where are all the beauty products, the hair potions and body creams?!" Blaise was affronted! As any good Slytherin knew, personal beauty and hygiene where like, like a top priority. He faintly heard Draco moan out his release and hurried into the shower. He knew from experience that this was when one wakes up from a wet dream and he did not want to admit to waiting for just that noise. Now he had his own hard on to deal with….

LINE BREAK (**A/N I am struggling with paragraph spacing, does anyone have any tips?)**

When Blaise finally emerged from the bathroom Draco was still blushing faintly and he couldn't look Blaise in the eyes. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy! What on Merlin's green earth is going on?" The look of panic on Draco's face was priceless but he couldn't, no he wouldn't out him just yet. "Where are all your beauty products?! What kind of gay Slytherin man are you if you do not have beauty products!?" Blaise once again dramatically grabbed at his heart and continued, "The sacrilege, Draco-baby, it is pure sacrilege and we need to fix this NOW!" Draco looked relieved and scared at the same time. "Um okay, but can I shower before we do anything?" "Sure, but do hurry, I want a large breakfast!" Draco gave a small smile and shook his head.

LINE BREAK

When Draco entered the Great Hall almost every head turned and watched him walk to his table. Blaise took notice of the way Professor Lupin seemed to tense up and watch Draco with an unquenchable hunger and a great deal of possessiveness. _Perfect, absolutely perfect_ he thought and with that laid a hand on the small of Draco's back. Professor Lupin's eyes immediately went to his hands and as such missed the puzzled look Draco gave him. Blaise simply smiled and winked, causing Draco to shake his head. Once again Draco ate a smallish breakfast that had Blaise in a silent flurry of worry. Where was Draco's legendary appetite? "So, how are we fixing my beauty product problem?" asked Draco after a while. "Quite simply my dear Draco, we are going to Hogsmead **(A/N Sorry if its spelt wrong...) **Since Pothead had defeated Voldemort the fifth years and up had been allowed Hogsmeade visits whenever they wanted; as long as it was a weekend and Blaise fully intended to take full advantage of that fact. "And we can get our piercings as well!" Draco furrowed his brow and looked at Blaise as if he was mad. "Sure, if you say so."

Blaise and Draco finished up their breakfast and where making their way down to Hogsmead, laughing and enjoying their time together. They fell back into their friendship from when they were small children with an ease that thrilled Blaise and was strange to Draco. They made their way past the usual store like Zonkos and went straight to the beauty stores. Blaise was like a kid in a candy store at each shop they stopped at and Draco just watched on amused at Blaise went around gathering everything he felt Draco needed, from detangling potions for his hair to skin lotions and creams to soften feet….? Draco happily paid for everything and organised for it all to be delivered to his room. Wealth came in handy sometimes; it was really convenient with all the bags they had accumulated during their shopping spree. "Right, now for the piercings!" Exclaimed Blaise, "And I know the perfect place!" Blaise grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away from the shop they had just exited and down the busy street. Unbeknownst to Draco, Blaise had spotted Professor Lupin and wanted to play on his possessiveness and jealousy a little more. "Blaise, I am quite capable of following you, there is no need to drag me like this!" Blaise ignored him on purpose and was steadily making his way towards the Professor. _Time for a bit of a 'nudge' in the right direction Draco-baby!_ Blaise made a sudden turn and poor Draco was slammed into Professor Lupin. As they fell Professor Lupin twisted so that his body would be beneath Draco's, breaking his fall. Blaise pretended to be horrified and surprised at the turn of events, while secretly jumping for joy and congratulating himself on his strategy. "Draco-baby! Are you all right? Professor Lupin I am so sorry I didn't see you! I am so sorry! Draco, are you all right baby!" Blaise watched in satisfaction and the Professor's eyes flashed with jealousy every time he called Draco baby and noticed the hectic blush that was rising up Draco's face. Draco hurriedly removed himself from the Professor's body and stood up. "Um... Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to crash into you." Came Draco's hesitant statement. He looked slightly disappointed that he had to leave Professor Lupin's body, and it seemed those feelings were reciprocated with the way Lupin's hands twitched as if he wanted to grab Draco and pull him back down to his body. As Professor Lupin stood up and brushed off his clothes he also brushed off Draco's apology. "It is quite all right Dr- Mister Malfoy, no harm no foul. Now if you will excuse me I have to be on my way." And with that he was striding away from them, almost running away. Blaise nearly sniggered at how uncomfortable the Professor must be with that rather embarrassing erection he had going on.

After that, Draco seemed rather unenthusiastic; probably thinking his crush was running away from him. They finally arrived at the tattoo parlour, **The Way of Truth, (A/N Don't ask, I am really bad at naming places so if anyone has a better name I would appreciate it…)** They had to have their wands and their ages verified before they could enter and boy was it worth it. There were pictures of the most amazing tattoos all over the walls and portfolios for each of the piercing and tattoo artists. They entered the waiting room/ reception which had a desk right in front of them for them to 'place their order' so to speak. To the left was an area where they could look at all the piercings and tattoos available and to the right a few chairs and couches used as a waiting area. There was a door just next to the reception desk that lead to the tattooing/ piercing area and the whole shop gave off a clean, well run vibe that was well deserved. They were known as one of the best tattoo parlours in Europe and were not only pretty exclusive but also pretty expensive due to their experience and expertise. Blaise immediately went to the front desk; he knew exactly what he wanted and what he was going to 'convince' Draco to get. He couldn't wait for this and hopefully they didn't have long as the whole shop seemed to be empty. "Welcome to The Way of Truth! How may I help you today?" This was going to be so exciting! Thought Blaise…

**Sorry about the cliffie but if I continued writing I would just keep going for like the next three days… : /**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if not review and tell me how I can improve! **


	10. Author's Note

**To all my lovely followers and supporters I apologise profusely. To everyone who has sent me messages and got no replies I am so sorry. I haven't been able to update anything as the laptop I was using was not mine, my computer went and totally died on me, and I have now started university... So life has not been agreeing with me. I found that has a mobile site and as such have been reading stories that way but I cannot upload anything as I am on a lowly Blackberry that is also dying on me. Technology is not my first love : P**

**Do not fear, there is hope. I am working on a way to write my stories, then type them on the computers at varsity and upload them. Naughty I know but considering how many people sit on these computers and waste their time on Facebook I feel justified. There might be longer waits between chapters as varsity is kicking my ass but I will do my best to have chapters up ASAP. And when I finally get a new laptop I will use the Wi-Fi at Varsity to the fullest extent.**

**Once again I apologise that this is only an A/N but I will post a chapter sooner rather than later.**

**Thank you so much for your continued support and thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this. Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, New Year and Valentines Day : D**

**Much love**

**PAFromHell.**


End file.
